rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dagannoth
Dagannoth, nicknamed "Daggermouths" by the Fremennik, are a sentient race of reptilians which lead an amphibious life style in the cold North-Western seas, and make their home on a large island known as Waterbirth. They seek but one thing, to fulfill their ultimate goal; drown and devour all the other races of Gielinor. This page serves as a source of information on Dagannoth as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. A Brief History The Dagannoth are first seen in the history of Gielinor in the Third Age, where they entered into a fierce rivalry with their neighbors; the Fremennik, and they remain in conflict with them to this day, though in varying degrees of ferocity. The most serious part of the Dagannoth threat was put to a hault long ago when the Fremennik sealed the leader of the creatures, known as the Mother, in a cave underneath a large lighthouse near Rellekka. This ended however when an adventurer entered and slew the beast. Unknowingly, by killing the first Mother, the adventurer had cleared the way for a new Mother to be born. The new Mother worked quickly and rose an army to destroy the Fremennik, but the Fremennik retaliated, and with the help of the hero who slew the first mother, sealed off the second in a chamber on waterbirth island; effectively crippling the Dagannoth invasion and putting a hault to their armies once again. Accepted Lore *The Dagannoth believe in an event called "The Day of Rising", a day that they will plunge the world into a great flood, and devour the drowned and drowning; alive or dead. *Dagannoth do not usually associate with other races, and if there is mingling it often involves eating said other race. They only seem to tolerate members of other races if said member serves their leader like a slave. *There can only be one Mother in existence at a time, the same goes for each King on their own side of the combat triangle. If one of these dies, one of the many eggs within the chambers of Waterbirth will spawn a hatchling to replace the fallen member of royalty. **Some Dagannoth hatch into premature kings, which will only fully develop into mature kings when one of their fathers dies. These young kings are called Dagannoth fledglings. *Dagannoth exist in a hive structure; with the Mother being the leader, the Kings falling in behind her, then the Sentinels and Guardians, and then follows the rest. *All Dagannoth are sentient, though just how intelligent the lesser members of the race are is unknown; but they are intelligent enough to hold pseudo religious beliefs ("The Day of Rising"). *While the size of the race can vary, depending on which combat caste they belong to, some of the largest Dagannoth are massive beasts, standing taller than full grown dragons and packed with enough muscle to crush solid metal armor. Abilities *They are amazing swimmers and fearsome combatants, able to swarm and overwhelm with vast numbers. Their main method of attack comes from their large, well muscled, and toothy jaws, though a few use other forms of attack such as shooting spines from their backs, or even using water spells. *Dagannoth can be very adaptable, developing immunities to certain weapons and magic, though the Mother must breed these traits into the offspring. *Some have regenerative abilities when others of their kind are nearby, as the Sentinels are able to heal one another. *Many are hard to kill using physical attacks, mainly due to their thick scaly hides and incredible endurance. *The Mother is able to affect the mentalities of other races; the results of her foul influence results in a steady drop into insanity. Debated Lore *They may have their own language, but no written records or seen examples exist that prove so. *The "giant water lizards" whos eggs were infused with Dragonkin blood to create the Dragons could have possibly been Dagannoth. Similarities being that the first Dragon was a giant queen and the second Dragon was a three headed king; Dagannoth having one Queen and three Kings on each side of the combat tirangle. The Queen Black Dragon also has special abilities that are randomly activated that can help her resist magic or physical attacks, similar to the weapon resistances the Dagannoth Mother holds. Common Mistakes *The name Dagannoth can be both plural and singular, though the version "Dagannoths" can also be used but is less gramatically correct, though both versions of the name are accepted. Other Information *Dagannoth eggs are not hard shelled, but rather resemble large fleshy pods, which split open when the youngster is born. It is much like a mix between an amphibian and reptile egg, which resembles the common hard shelled egg shape and not the spherical shape of an amphibian egg. The coverings on the eggs are also scaly looking, reminiscent of the gray leathery hides the adults sport, with insides of the eggs being fleshy and pink in color. *When the old mother used her immunity abilities, her whole body changed color, but when the new mother used hers; only the ridges of her back changed color. *Dagannoth seem capable enough to make their own armor; as the sentinels and guardians sport shoulder pads and vambraces. This may imply that Dagannoth may have opposable thumbs. *The first letter in the name Dagannoth is always capitalized, similar as to how Mahjarrat is always capitalized, because it is a tribe name rather than a race name. It is unknown what this may imply. Media Dagannoth mother (Blood Runs Deep).png|The latest Dagannoth mother, leader of the race. Dagannoth_mother.png|The old mother, sporting her immunity ability; only vulerable to air spells. Dagannoth_mother_blue.png|The old mother, sporting her immunity ability; only vulnerable to water spells. Dagannoth_mother_brown.png|The old mother, sporting her immunity ability; only vulnerable to earth spells. Dagannoth_mother_red.png|The old mother, sporting her immunity ability; only vulnerable to fire spells. Dagannoth_mother_green.png|The old mother, sporting her immunity ability; only vulnerable to ranged attacks. Dagannoth_mother_orange.png|The old mother, sporting her immunity ability; only vulnerable to melee attacks. Dagannoth_Rex.png|Dagannoth Rex, a melee user and one of the three kings. Dagannoth_supreme.png|Dagannoth Supreme, a ranged user and one of the three kings. Dagannoth_Prime.png|Dagannoth Prime, a magic user and one of the three kings. Dagannoth_fledgeling.png|A Dagannoth fledgling, one of the premature kings. Dagannoth_sentinel.png|A Dagannoth sentinel; very similar to a guardian. Dagannoth_guardian.png|A Dagannoth guardian, similar and slightly smaller than a sentinel. Dagannoth_melee.png|A standard Dagannoth, one of many. Dagannoth_spawn.png|A Dagannoth spawn, a hatchling member of the race. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Guides